


Mort Vivant

by miss_umbra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_umbra/pseuds/miss_umbra
Summary: The dead are walking the streets of Paris.zombie AU





	Mort Vivant

Chat Noir and Ladybug were on night patrol. They had just stopped a mugging, but other than that, it was a quiet and uneventful evening. The heroes were side by side on a rooftop, not looking at each other

 

Ladybug broke the silence. “I’ve been offered a full scholarship.”

 

“That is excellent news, My Lady. Congrats”. If it was great news, then why did she sound reluctant?

 

“It is for a school in America. New York City.” Ah. There it was.

 

“I’m not sure if I’m going to accept it. In fact, I am leaning against it for several reasons, both Ladybug and civilian-related”.

 

Was it bad that Chat was glad about that?

 

“But,” But.

 

“I am going to visit the school anyway. To check it out. It is a very good school, and I did apply there. At this point, it’s the only one to offer me a full ride. Room & board, tuition, meal plan…everything. I am going to visit with my family for a prospective student event this weekend. That is if it’s okay with you?”

 

Although the heroes had not shared their identity, they each knew they were both in their last year of lychee.  Hawkmoth had been defeated the previous year, so there was no chance of an akuma appearing.

 

“I can handle Paris for one weekend, My Lady. Anyways, I have a __feline__ that you’ll get an offer closer to home soon.”

 

“Thank you, kitty”.

 

**Eleven Months (and one global outbreak) Later…**

 

“I found our passage to America”

Chat Noir swung his body around his baton, one end of the staff buried in the ground. He kicked the head off the walker that he had been preoccupied with, and then turned to his friend.

 

“You don’t say”

 

Adrien released his transformation, and let Plagg do his thing. It was disgusting, but it’s not like Camanbert cheese was easy to obtain after the end of the civilized world. Adrien had discovered that although strong cheese worked best, his kwami could technically charge up using any pungent, bacteria-riddled organic matter.

Adrien shuddered a little and looked away. He probably could get used to the sight, but he didn’t want to.

 

“So tell me, Alya, how are we getting to our Lady?”

 

 

 

 

Adrien stood in front of a small group of people on the pier. Alya had already arranged for her to be the cook on the submarine and had paid her passage by showing that she had brought several restaurant-sized containers of food and ingredients. Getting Adrien on board wasn’t proving to be as easy.

 

 

“Maybe I should have just applied as you-know-who” he whispered out the corner of his mouth.

“No way. The internet may no longer be up and running, but I’m still a reporter at heart, dammit, and these people are up to something. They aren’t about to let a superhero onto to their crew, end-of-the-world or not”.

 

It turns out, the passage to America Alya found was a military submarine.  Alya had the impression that the crew may have been smuggling something, but she wasn’t sure. Was it even smuggling anymore? Did rules and regulations and international borders even mean anything these days anymore?

 

Either way, she decided it may be better for the crew to not know that one of them was a superhero.

 

“What’s pretty-boy putting on the table?” The captain was a woman and looked to be in her early 30’s. She jerked a thumb toward Adrien.

 

Adrien was prepared for this. He leaned in close and opened the knapsack he had with him slightly. The captain’s eyes widened a little when she saw the bottle of Dom Perigon champagne.

 

“This beauty is all yours once we’ve been in the water for a day. I also have another, though less prestigious of a label, that I’ll be sharing with the crew”.

 

After they were onboard, Alya clapped his back. “Nice thinking, ‘pretty boy”!”

 

Adrien shrugged his shoulders “Perks of having an insanely rich father, I guess. I wasn’t so sure It’d work, but I’m glad it did”.

 

“Speaking of your dad-”

 

“No. I’m not, Alya. Are you speaking of your dad?”

 

That wasn’t fair. Adrien already knew what happened to Otis.  He’d been the one to remove the head of the zombie-fied zoo-keeper. He’d been transformed at the time. Alya hadn’t known his identity at the time, but now that she did know, they still hadn’t talked about it.

 

 

“He refused to leave that stupid empty mansion. He made his own call. If he wants to waste away, cowering behind a portrait of mom, then I’m going to let him do it. He wasn’t there for me before the end of the world, I don’t know why I was expecting him to be there for me now”.

 

Adrien was ashamed at the bitterness in his voice. His own father was alive at least, as far as he knew. Alya’s was not. What right did he have?

 

The hot, angry tears welled up in his eyes. He threw his shaggy blonde head against Alya’s chest and began to sob.

 

“Shhhh. It’s okay, Adrien. It’s okay. Okay, it’s not okay”.

 

Adrien had looked up at his companion with questioning emerald eyes.

 

“Nothing in this world right now is okay. It’s all fucked up. But you are a __fucking superhero__ and I’m an investigative journalist, and we are going to find her. I promise we will find our Marinette.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien and Alya had been led to small sleeping quarters by the captain, who was a tiny 30-something woman named Fae Bruix.

 

“This is where you’ll be sleeping. Don’t wander off too far, not that there is much space to roam. No stealing, no fighting.”

 

“We won’t cause any trouble, my captain. We are grateful for the opportunity, and just need to get to the United States”

 

“There better not be any fucking either. I know we’ve been through a lot of shit, but there is a five-year-old girl on board.”

 

“Alya and I aren’t like that, mon capitaine, that won’t be a problem” Adrien spoke up.

 

Fae eyed them. “Okay then. And cut out that “my captain” shit.  It’s just “captain Bruix”. The only “my’s “ in the Navy are ‘my God’ and ‘my ass’.”

 

And with that, she walked out of the room.

Xxxxxx

 

It didn’t take much longer for the two A’s to meet the other sub-mates.

 

There was a large man named Levi, and his wife, Vivian. There was also a man who looked only a little older than Adrien himself and had a 5-year-old girl with him.

 

“Hello,” said the man, extending his hand to Adrien to shake. “I’m Petty Officer Alain Treville”. He gave a wry smile. “Not that ranks and such matter right now. Call me Al. This”, he gestured to the shy girl who was clinging to his legs, “Is Lizzy”.

 

“Hello, Lizzy” Alya bent down to look at the shy girl. She had big brown eyes and frizzy brown hair. “My name is Alya. I can tell you’re a brave, strong warrior girl, to be here with us right now.”

 

She spoke to Al now.” What do you say I take Warrior Princess here down to the kitchen? I think I have some snack cakes I can give her, for being such a brave little girl”

 

After the petty officer gave his blessing, Alya and Lizzy left.

 

“Your girlfriend is great with kids. Do you have any?”

 

Al misread the look of discomfort on Adrien’s face.

 

“I’m so sorry. That was a terrible question to ask. Of course, if you guys are alone…”

 

“No, no, it’s OK. We don’t have kids. Alya had little sisters… Wait you have kids?”

 

“I knocked a girl up when I was 16.”

 

“Your daughter is very beautiful”

 

“Oh, Lizzy isn’t my daughter”.

 

Just then, Levi came in with a deck of playing cards and whisked Al away to play with him. It then occurred to Adrien that he never corrected the assumption that Alya was his girlfriend.

Plagg floated out of Adrien’s pocket, looking like he was about to say something. Adrien tossed the kwami a small chunk of dry cheese that Alya had managed to find in the kitchen earlier. That shut him up for now. It wasn’t often these days that Plagg got any type of cheese at all.

Xxx

 

Adrien and Alya had been on the submarine for about a week now. They pretty much all got along, and there was no incident. Alya had taken it upon herself to not only cook but also to ration out portions. She would slip anything pungent or rotting to Plagg, and was partial to giving Lizzy sweet treats and fun things.

 

Adrien was quiet but enjoyed the company of his fellow travelers. He was still reeling from the change in the world and still bent on finding Marinette, of course. He knew he was probably safer than most of the world, being in the submarine and thus secluded from the mort-vivant.

 

“Which one of you has family in America?” Adrien was playing the card game WAR with Alaine.

 

“What?”

 

“The captain says that that’s where you are getting off. I figure either you or your girl must have family there now, right? To want to go back out there…”

 

“Oh. Yeah, I probably should have said something earlier, but Alya and I aren’t…together, like that.”

 

“No?”

 

“No. She is…was? My best friend’s girl. Nino. Last time I saw him as him, was back in the beginning, before the tv’s and phones cut out. Back when everyone thought it was just some weird illness, when we didn’t realize… but yeah…”

 

“He died?”

 

Adrien nodded. “I went to his apartment to check on him after we realize how serious things were. That people were mort-vivant. That they were not just sick. Anyway, he was gone. His mom, his dad, his older brother…they were all in there. His dad’s head was cut off. I’m pretty sure Nino or Chris would have had to have been the one to do it. The three of them were there, just bumping into the door…”

 

It had been Chat Noir who had checked on them, of course. He had come in through the window.

 

“I just left them there. It was so horrible, so messed up. I decided right then to gather all my loved ones, to protect them and their families, like I should have done for Nino from day one. There was Alya, and a few others that decided to stay back in France. We looked out for each other. We ended up offing as much mort-vivant as we could, trying to make things safer”

 

“Shit, dude”.

“Yeah”

 

Shit was right.


End file.
